biowarefandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon Age II
Dragon Age II is the upcoming sequel to the Dragon Age series by BioWare and is set to be released on March 8, 2011 in North America and March 11, 2011 in Europe. Unlike Dragon Age: Origins, the main character's race cannot be changed; however, the character's appearance, gender and class are all fully customizable. Hawke, the main character, is a Lothering refugee who rises to power and becomes the Champion of the Free Marches. Dragon Age II is set in the same world as Dragon Age: Origins, but takes place in the Free Marches. Plot Dragon Age II centers around the main character named Hawke, known to be a survivor of the Blight and the Champion of Kirkwall, who rises to power throughout the story. In the format of a framed story, Hawke's tale spans over a decade throughout the game and the player writes the history that will change the world forever. Choices that the player made in Dragon Age: Origins can be imported and reflected in the world of Dragon Age II. Choices from Dragon Age: Origins – Awakening will also be imported, if the player decides to take this action. Characters # Hawke: The main protagonist who rises from a poor refugee to the Champion of the Free Marches. # Bethany: Hawke's sister and a mage. # Carver: Hawke's brother and a warrior. # Cassandra: A Chantry Seeker who is interested in Hawke, by capturing Varric she hopes to learn the "truth" of Hawke. # Varric: A dwarf rogue who acts as a narrator and a friend to Hawke, who is arrested by Cassandra and forced to tell her the story about Hawke. # Flemeth: The notorious Witch of the Wilds who can be found in Dragon Age: Origins. She is the mother of Morrigan, who is a mage and party member to the Grey Warden protagonist in Dragon Age: Origins. # Wesley: A wounded Templar that Hawke encounters while fleeing Lothering. # Aveline: Wesley's wife and a warrior. # Isabela: The captain of the pirate ship, The Siren's Call. She played a small part in Dragon Age: Origins in The Pearl in Denerim. She is a possible Romance character to Hawke. # Merrill: An apprentice Keeper of the Dalish, who appeared in the Dalish Elf origin in Dragon Age: Origins. # Fenris: An elf who lost his memory due to lyrium being infused into his flesh, which also gives him power. He escaped from a Tevinter magister whom he was a slave to. His former master refuses to leave him alone. # Sebastian: A character only available through "The Exiled Prince" downloadable content, who is an archer of noble birth. He was sworn to priesthood as a child. Sebastian is forced to re-enter the viper's nest of princely politics when his family is brutally murdered, leaving him as the sole surviving heir determined to exact revenge. # Bartrand: A minor character who sends Hawke and his companions on an expedition to the Deep Roads. He is also Varric's brother. # Anders: An apostate mage and Grey Warden from Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. # Spirit of Vengeance: Once known as the Spirit of Justice, after the events of Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening, Anders became its human host. His anger at the Circle of Magi warped Justice and caused it to become a demonic spirit of Vengeance. # Orsino: A mysterious elven mage. # Meredith: The Knight-Commander of the Templars of Kirkwall, she initially prevents Hawke and his companions access to the city. # Bodahn Feddic and Sandal: The dwarven merchant and his simple son, an enchanter, from Dragon Age: Origins. Features Dragon Age II has a non-linear framed narrative story, mainly based on the protagonist's choices. Romance is reportedly possible with party members or with non-player characters throughout the game. New combat experiences and spells have been added. Dragon Age II is set in a new area known as Free Marches, which is referenced in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening but not shown. Unlike Origins, Dragon Age II features a fully voiced main character and this is part of the reason why the main character's race is fixed. A new city called Kirkwall and a new dialogue wheel based on the dialogue system from the Mass Effect series have been added. In addition, races such as the elves, dwarves and qunari are being redesigned. The game takes place across a decade, and saved information can be imported from Origins as well as Awakening. This data will affect the background story of Dragon Age II. See also * Dragon Age II at Dragon Age Wiki Category:Games